wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mak'gora
The Mak'gora (also written as mak'gora or Mak'Gora) means "duel of honor" and is an orcish custom whereby someone may challenge a superior for leadership. This ritual is commonly associated with the position of Horde Warchief, but it can apply to a group of any size. Mak'gora can also be used to call another's honor into question. Rules As described in The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm and Bloodsworn the rules for Mak'gora are: * Each participant is allowed one weapon. ** A blessing of this weapon by a shaman of their choosing is permitted, but not required. * Once a weapon was dropped, the rules clearly stated that it could not be retrieved by either party. * Each participant must have at least one witness. * If both participants refuse to fight one another, they are banished from the clan or their respective clans. * Traditionally, it is to the death, but under Warchief Thrall's rule, it became a non-lethal combat, similar to Warsong's Mak'Rogahn. Participants can choose to forgo this change. However, even when operating under the old rules, the victor can choose to spare the loser's life. (It is worth noting that some of the stipulations for a Mak'Gora are taken from Cairne Bloodhoof's description of it to Garrosh. These rules were how Cairne wanted the duel with Garrosh, and it is explained that the challenger may choose "What weapon? What garb to wear? (And) How many witnesses?” are to be allowed. It is possible that most, if not all rules of the Mak'gora are malleable depending on the desires of the combatants.) Known Mak'gora * Issued by Garrosh Hellscream to Thrall. The duel, in the modern way, was interrupted when the Scourge invaded Orgrimmar. It is worth noting that both Garrosh and Thrall were not in full compliance of the tenets of Mak'gora, with both wearing full armor and wielding two weapons - Garrosh his twin axes, and Thrall the Doomhammer and elemental magic. * Issued by Cairne Bloodhoof to Garrosh Hellscream, who requested it to be a traditional duel. Garrosh chose Magatha Grimtotem to bless Gorehowl, who secretly applied poison to the blade. Cairne died when the poison prevented him from avoiding the axe. Because of the use of poison, Garrosh felt that Magatha cheated him out of a real victory. *Issued by Ashra Valandril to Shagara. Ashra did not understand or care what Mak'gora entailed and just wanted a martial challenge to see who was truly fit to lead. Ashra lost but Shagara did not kill him. *Issued by Ga'nar to Durotan. Ga'nar believed that Durotan was not handling the Frostwolf Orcs as good as he should have been, and challenged his brother in the middle of the Horde Garrison. Durotan and Draka defused the situation, and Ga'nar backed down. *Issued by Thrall to Garrosh Hellscream. This was a continuation of the duel between the two that happened just before the Scourge Invasion, but the old rules were used. Garrosh lost and was killed by Thrall. Although considered a dubious victory by some, this Mak'gora was a continuation of their last Mak'Gora - one that had already spurned the traditional rulings of the duel. *Issued by Fenris Wolfbrother to Garad. Garad won but spared Fenris. *Issued by Varok Saurfang to Sylvanas. Both combatants wore full armor and weilded two weapons each, though Sylvanas killed Varok using an unknown magic. Threatened Mak'gora * Malkorok threatened to challenge Baine Bloodhoof with Mak'gora if his objection to Garrosh's use of molten giants against Northwatch Hold was meant as an insult. Baine diffused the situation by stating he only spoke out of concern that abusing the elements in such a way may lead to another Cataclysm. Possible Mak'gora *One may have occurred when Orgrim Doomhammer defeated and killed Blackhand the Destroyer, taking control of the Blackrock clan and the Horde at the end of the First War. **Tradition allowed a warrior to challenge his chieftain for supremacy, and Doomhammer won this challenge with a blow that crushed Blackhand's skull. References See also External links de:Mak'gora fr:Mak'gora pl:Mak'gora Category:Lore